The present invention relates generally to animal leashes having locking mechanisms for preventing the unauthorized release or theft of the associated animal. The invention will be described with particular reference to pet dogs, but those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the present invention is equally applicable to securing any other type of animal such as horses, cats, and the like.
People all over the world enjoy special relationships with their pets. It is very common for people to walk their dogs on a leash when performing errands or other activities. Unfortunately, during these activities, it is often necessary to tether the dog to a post or other permanent structure and leave the tethered dog unattended. This has lead to theft or unauthorized release of the dogs which is, obviously, highly undesirable.
Thus, there has been found a need for a method and apparatus for securing a pet, such as a dog, in a convenient, safe, and effective manner.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus for securing a pet are provided. The apparatus comprises an elongated leash having a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end of the leash includes a clasp connected thereto, and the clasp, itself, includes a locking mechanism (such as a key lock or a combination lock) therein that allows the clasp to open and close when unlocked and that prevents opening of the clasp when locked. The clasp is adapted for connection to a collar or a harness worn by the associated animal to be secured. When the clasp is connected to the collar or harness, enlargement of same for purposes of releasing the associated animal is prevented. Further, when the locking mechanism of the clasp is locked after the clasp has been connected to the collar or harness, unauthorized removal of the clasp from the collar or harness is prevented. The proximal end of the leash includes a handle that is preferably defined from conventional molded plastic or the like. A lock, such as a conventional padlock is fixedly secured to the handle. Thus, the proximal end of the leash, including the handle, is adapted for being wrapped around a post, tree, or other structure and the lock connected to the leash, itself so that a loop is formed around the structure. The lock prevents unauthorized removal of the loop.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved method and apparatus for securing a pet.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is usable with a conventional choke collar.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a safe, convenient, and effective method and apparatus for securing an unattended pet against theft or other unauthorized release.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is usable as a conventional, non-secure leash if desired without modification.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.